Tigers and Jaguars
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami. A Tiger and a Jaguar were not supposed to love each other. AU.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is a little bit of an AU.

Tigers and Jaguars

Rain pounded against the window, each drop sounding far louder than they could possibly be. The apartment was completely silent, save for the rain, and Tim was more than happy to lie on the large carpet in front of the fire, listening to the silence.

Unfortunately his lover had other plans as usual. Danny _knew _that Tim was more than content to lie in silence but Danny couldn't stand the silence. He always had to have some kind of background noise. Tim could only figure that it was due to living in the city his entire life and the move to the outskirts of Miami was still trying to register with Danny.

Tim cracked an eye open and glared at Danny as music began to fill the apartment.

"What?" Danny demanded. "You've been lying in silence for hours."

Tim continued glaring at him for a moment before getting up and heading into the bedroom.

"Don't you dare get on that bed!" Danny instructed, before Tim got to the door.

Tim turned around as he changed back into his human form. "Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"I don't want jaguar hairs all over to sheets," Danny replied. "I've just changed them."

"It's my bed too, you know?" Tim retorted. "I bet I can find a few stray tiger hairs here and there, Mr. Perfect."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You could always lie down like you are now," he suggested.

"It's not as comfortable," Tim complained. Tim sighed and headed towards the patio doors.

"Where you goin'?" Danny asked as Tim slid the door open.

"To get some peace and quiet," Tim grumbled, transforming back into his animal form as he headed onto the patio.

Tim climbed onto one of the sun chairs and rested his head on his paws. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain as it hit the canopy above him, letting the noise lull him back to sleep.

Tim woke to the feeling of a hand running over his spine. "Hey," Danny greeted when Tim turned his head to look at him. Danny moved his hand to scratch behind Tim's ears. The blond chuckled when Tim purred in contentment.

"I wonder what people would say if they found out that I can make you purr," Danny mused to himself.

Tim rolled onto his back and changed back. "Good luck trying to explain the changing-into-an-animal part," he retorted.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the chair. "I'll just tell them that my husband's a freak."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I'm the freak?" he repeated. Tim reached over and squeezed Danny's thigh lightly, in the exact spot he knew that Danny couldn't stand to be touched. He grinned when Danny growled at him, the tiger inside of him at the surface.

"Why do you do that?" Danny demanded, batting Tim's hand away.

"Just to remind you that I'm not the only freak in our house," Tim smirked, closing his eyes once more.

Danny rolled his blue eyes and transformed, revealing his own animal form before lying down next to Tim. Danny rested his head on Tim's chest as his tail curled around Tim's leg. As Danny closed his eyes he felt Tim's fingers bury themselves in Danny's fur as he drifted off to sleep himself.

x

Danny loved not working. Being a homicide detective in Miami meant that he was usually either working or on call, but every so often he would get free time to just do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately what he want to do usually involved Tim, but the other man's schedule usually clashed with Danny's.

Danny's blue eyes flicked open sleepily when he felt a cold nose push against his hand, trying to get his attention. "What?" he whined, looking down at Tim whose head was resting on Danny's abdomen.

Tim nudged Danny's hand again, rubbing the side of his face against Danny's palm. "I swear," Danny complained, his eyes falling closed once more. "You're worse than a _real _pet."

Tim growled a little and lifted his head and glared at Danny as he transformed back into his human self. He leant up on one arm and looked down at Danny who had drifted back to sleep.

"Wake up," Tim instructed. When Danny didn't do what he said, Tim allowed his canine teeth to grow a little longer and he nipped at Danny's already pierced earlobe.

"What?" Danny whined cracking one eye open.

"You told me to wake you at seven," Tim reminded him. "It's five minutes past now."

"Why the hell would I tell you to do that when it's my day off?" Danny muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"Because your mom and dad are arriving in Miami at lunch time?" Tim suggested.

Danny's eyes flew open immediately. "Oh crap," he muttered, running his hands over his face. "I knew there was something I was forgetting. This place is a mess as well," he complained, his eyes flicking around the bedroom and the condo beyond the open door.

Tim smiled down at him and gently pressed his lips against Danny's. "I believe that's why you took the day off," he whispered. He decided that it was best not to argue about the state of the condo, which was always immaculate. "You gonna get up now? 'Cause I gotta get to work."

Danny nodded his head, kissing Tim lightly before tossing the covers back and resigning himself to his fate of having to deal with his parents alone. He paused on his way to the shower, looking back at Tim who was getting dressed. It was probably a good idea Tim had to work, Danny's parents had no idea about the real reason their youngest moved to Florida.

x

"So this is where you live, son?" Louie Messer Senior asked, looking up at the condo.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad," he replied. "This is where I live." He knew his father disapproved of the building. He could hear it in his father's tone.

"I think it's beautiful," Carla enthused, taking hold of her son's arm and allowing him to lead him around the back of the house to where the large pool was.

"How can you afford to live in such a nice place on your own?" Louie asked suspiciously.

Danny sighed silently, knowing that keeping Tim secret for much longer wouldn't happen. "I never said I lived alone, dad," he replied.

Louie raised an eyebrow. "But yet you've never mentioned a girl to us," he replied, following Danny into the condo.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, deciding to not reply as he headed to the fridge to get something to drink. When he turned around Carla was smiling down at the photograph she was holding in her hands. "Is this the wonderful man you live with?" she asked, looking at her son with loving eyes.

Danny smiled bashfully and nodded his head. He had known that he would never need to win his mother over or bring her around to the idea of him seeing a man.

Danny glanced at his father who was staring at the picture with more hatred than Danny had ever seen in his eyes. "He's a Jaguar," Louie spat.

Danny paused in shock. "He… What?"

"Him," Louie snatched the picture off of Carla. "He's a Jaguar. I thought we raised you better than that."

"You can tell from a picture?" Danny demanded.

"Of course I can tell," Louie snapped. "We spent years fighting the Jaguars, all for you to get into bed with one apparently!"

"Louie…" Carla started to say.

"How can you stand there and condone what he's doing?" Louie demanded.

" 'Condone what I'm doing'?" Danny repeated. "I'm thirty-five! I don't need your permission."

"Tigers and Jaguar's are not meant to be. This will never last!"

Danny laughed. "That's funny, because it's lasted for the last ten years," he scoffed. "You're judging Tim on what his ancestors were like. Tim is nothing like them."

"They're all the same, Danny!" Louie argued. "You need to grow up and accept that just because people seem nice, doesn't mean they won't turn on you at the first chance!"

x

When Tim pushed the front door open that evening the house was silent. This in itself worried Tim greatly. When Tim called out Danny's name he got no response. Tim wandered through the condo, noticing that there was a picture lying on the couch.

Tim pushed the patio door open and saw a tiger lying on one of the chairs.

Tim moved closer to Danny and crouched down next to him. "Hey," Tim whispered, running his hand down Danny's back. "I take it things didn't go too well with your mom and dad?" he asked, sitting on the chair.

Danny shook his head and crawled into Tim's lap, changing back into his human form. "They left after about an hour," he whispered.

"Why?" Tim asked, running his hand through Danny's hair.

"They know you're a Jaguar," Danny muttered.

Tim shook a sharp breath in. The Tigers and Jaguars had been at war decades ago, hidden deep inside the jungle. Neither species was supposed to like each other let alone want to be in love with someone of the opposition. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Dad flew into a rage," Danny told him. "I've never seen him so angry."

"And your mom?"

"She didn't say a word about you being a Jaguar," Danny admitted. "But she won't argue with my dad here. She'll wait until they back to New York to bring the subject up with my dad."

Tim sighed sadly. He hated that he had caused his lover so much pain. "I'm sorry, Danny," he whispered.

"Why?" Danny asked. "It's not your fault. You can't help who you are, just like I can't help who I am. I don't hate you for being a Jaguar." He sat up and looked into Tim's brown eyes.

"And the fact that you're a Tiger doesn't nothing to change how much I love you," Tim whispered, cupping Danny's cheek with his hand.

Danny smiled and leant into Tim's caress. "I love you too," he whispered. He leant against Tim's chest and closed his eyes, allowing Tim presence to surround him and protect him as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

The End


End file.
